Timmy y Cindy
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Timmy viaja a Retroville para hablar con Cindy, porque quiere que sea su novia. Pero, ella le dice que ama a Jimmy, y le cuenta algo que muchos no conocen de verdad: como se conocieron ella y el niño genio...COMPLETO


**Lo que muchos no conocen **

Capítulo único 

Cierto día, Timmy Turner regresó de su dimensión tan sólo para declarársele a Cindy, su amor imposible. No obstante, previamente, le había mandado una invitación acompañada de una caja de bombones de chocolate, para que asistiera al Parque Central de Retroville, con la excusa de hablar con ella sobre unos 'asuntos pendientes'. Lo que en realidad quería decirle a Cindy, o más bien, lo que él quería preguntarle, era si quería ser su novia. Era muy obvio, él la quería demasiado como para soportar semejante sentimiento y no hacer nada al respecto. Timmy siempre pensó en que era, además de una chica bonita, muy inteligente y astuta. Y ahí estaban, los dos sentados en un banco del Parque.

" Cindy yo...bueno, realmente me gustas demasiado, y soy capaz de todo sólo con tal de estar con vos..."

" Timmy, sinceramente...sos muy tierno, muy lindo pero...vos ya sabés que Jimmy para mi...bueno, es el amor de mi vida..."

Al decir esto, el ánimo de Timmy ya no era el mismo; se deprimió, y comenzó a pensar que todas las cosas maravillosas que soñó eran sólo fantasías confeccionadas por su mente, o más bien, por su alma, y también por su corazón, que latía sólo por aquella muchachita.

" Ya entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te atrae?"

" ¿A qué te referís, Timmy?"

" Claro, ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga?"

" Pues...no tienes que pensar en eso, vos sabés que todos somos distintos y cada uno tiene algo especial...escuchá, sos una persona fantástica, y como amigos seríamos muy buenos, pero Jimmy...yo a él no lo quiero sólo como amigo, y no es porque tenga algo que vos no tenés sino...creo que lo amé desde el primer momento, desde la primera vez que lo vi."

Timmy bajó su cabeza en señal de que había entendido todo, para su desgracia. Cada segundo le carcomía la mente el sólo pensar de que Cindy amaba a Neutron. Y no era por nada especial, ni nada en contra de Jimmy, sino...que él amaba y ansiaba a Cindy. Pero nada podía hacer al respecto... El corazón de aquella niña pertenecía al genio. De repente, todo se calmó, y hubo un profundo silencio. Cindy odiaba esto, entonces se le ocurrió salir de ese tema tan incómodo para tratar de hablarle a Timmy como si fuera su mejor amigo, su consejero, su confidente. Fue así, que comenzó a narrarle a él algo que no muchos conocen ; cómo se conocieron ella y Jimmy...

" Verás, Timmy. La forma en la que nos conocimos fue muy...especial"

" ¿Cómo fue?"

" Un día estaba andando en la bicicleta por la senda de este parque, pero más en el centro. Yo no estaba prestando atención por dónde iba, porque estaba buscando un anillo que se me había caído mientras andaba en bicicleta. Para mí, ese anillo era muy especial porque me lo había regalado Nick. Entonces, de repente, dejo de mirar al piso, y miro al frente, y ahí veo una persona bajita con una gran jopo marrón y unos ojos azules. Estaba casi arrinconado, y también lo vi pasmado, entonces pensé que lo atropellaría si no hacía nada. Giré para mi derecha y ahí... bueno, choqué contra un árbol. Caí casi desvanecida, hasta que desperté y lo ví sujetándome entre sus brazos. Me senté, y él me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo le dije que me dolía la cabeza, entonces el me llevó a su laboratorio. Por supuesto, todavía yo no sabía que era un genio..."

" Qué mágico. Yo pensé que lo viste por primera vez cuando bajaba del camión de mudanzas...pero esto es mucho más..."

" Romántico. Ya sé. Y desde ese momento, me enamoré. Pero después, cuando en el colegio se notó que era una mente brillante, empecé a tenerle celos porque me estaba reemplazando. Sin embargo, me seguía gustando, así que pensé en algo para atraerlo, y era tenerle un 'supuesto odio' por ser tan genio. Pero no digas nada, por favor, ni Libby sabe esto"

Timmy no comprendía una parte de todo lo que Cindy decía, ¿Cómo era que ella no se lo había contado a su mejor amiga, y a él sí? Entonces, se lo preguntó.

" Porque te considero como mi amigo. Un buen amigo. Por eso me gustaría contarte mis secretos, porque quiero ser tu amiga. Y vos...mi compañero."

Los ojos de Timmy se llenaron de lágrimas, quizás eso no era lo que quería escuchar pero si algo que lo había revitalizado por completo. Cindy no estaba mintiendo, lo quería, al menos, como amigo. Y así siguieron conversando por un largo muy rato, hasta que se hizo de noche, y se despidieron. Entonces, Timmy tuvo que volver a su dimensión. Y se fue igual de contento y entusiasmado, de la misma forma que había llegado a Retroville...

_Notas de la autora..._

_¡Hola! Los extrañaba mucho...Pero al fin volví, luego de un año en el que tuve que trabajar mucho, es por esa razón que no tenía tiempo para terminar mis Fics. Pero ahora sí, prometo que no sólo voy a terminarlos sino que, con entusiasmo, voy a crear nuevas historias de JN. Por favor, dejen reviews, ya que de ese modo me hacen saber si realmente hacer más Fics vale la pena. Gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional, y los voy a ver en muchas más historias. Saben que al hacer este Fic y otro ( que todavía no está publicado, que lo llamé 'Carta de Despedida') no aguanté y me puse a llorar. ¿Será que me conmueve todo lo que les sucede a los personajes? No sé, pero me conmovió mucho el llanto de Timmy, las palabras de Cindy, y demás. Creo que si tuviera que agradecerles a todos, no me alcanzarían 8 páginas de Word. Así que, un saludo enorme a todos, y ¡ Hasta Pronto!_


End file.
